Mi Appartieni
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: Based off of La Mia Anima. Bamon Angst, the full story. Better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here is the first chapter, its only half of it because I wanted some feed back first. Enjoy it =) . Based of my one-shot La Mia Anima

The weather was always tricky in mystic falls. In the morning you could be perfectly fine wearing a pair of cut off short and a tank top but by six that night you needed a thick sweater and jeans. Bonnie Bennett stood in her mirror questioning herself. She wasn't the conventional pretty, rather she had more of an exotically look to her. Bright sage green eyes stood out against mocha skin, and she had the bone structure of a model. Yet no one ever told her she was pretty or beautiful besides her Grams. She was always "Hot" or "Sexy" and to her, being hot or sexy didn't matter. People seemed to only care about what was on the outside and then they wondered why their relationships never seemed to last. She remember something her Grams used to say to her.

_"__Something's are artificial. They are built on false pretenses and on the selfish wants of others. That's why when they fall, they shatter like glass"_

Shaking her head when she realized she didn't have time to change her outfit again, she just settled for grabbing her brown leather jacket before headed out. Locking the door to her apartment she headed down the stairs in a hurry bumping into a figure that was as solid as a rock knocking her onto her ass.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was supposed to be going!" Bonnie quickly tried to apologize but was quickly taken aback by how handsome this stranger was. Longish black hair framed his face and was stylishly messed up, his eyes were so blue that they looked like he could be wearing contacts and a smirk tied the look all together.

"No your fine. I seen you coming down, I should have tried to move." He said helping her up.

"Well I gotta get going, maybe I'll see you around." Bonnie said excusing herself before continuing down the stairs.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" He called out to her.

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow, truly surprised. "That's because I didn't give it." She said before hurrying out of the exit. She was on her way down to the grill, for her shift. Ever since moving out of her house, which nobody was at anyways, she had to pay all of her own bills which meant she needed a job. Hopefully this one was just temporary. It was only a fifteen minute drive before she was clocked in and waiting on her first customer.

"Sweet cheeks, what's on the menu?" An older gentleman asked lavishly licking his lips causing her to cringe.

"Seriously?! You're old enough to be my father and I am pretty sure this is some form of sexual harassment." Bonnie asked appalled.

"Come on, you got to be at least twenty-five." The guy tried.

"I just turned twenty. I couldn't even have a drink with you. So please, can we start being a little bit more respectful? What if someone was acting like this towards your kid or your sister?" She huffed before walking away.

"Matt, can you go wait on those guys? I'll trade you the three old ladies in the corner." Bonnie pleaded.

"You got yourself a deal kid." He quickly agreed.

The rest of her shift went by uneventfully, she was on her way to meet her best friend Caroline and their friend Elena. She and Elena had a weird friendship. All three of them used to be really close until Elena started to date Stefan. Bonnie didn't have a problem with the two of them dating, she was upset because they only started dating after Caroline told the two of them in confidence that she was in love with Stefan. To her, Elena crossed a line that she could never uncross. Caroline was a mess afterwards but said that they shouldn't let a guy come in between them. Now there friendship was like a fresh cut with a Band-Aid slapped over it. It still stung, but with time it would heal and eventually leave just a scar.

Pulling into Stefan's driveway, she was surprised to see a car she had never seen before. A black 1969 mustang in damn near perfect condition with tinted windows and black rims. Shrugging she got out of her car and made her way to the door. Another shock hit her when the stranger from this morning opened the door.

"Well, fancy seeing you here?" He smirked at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked bluntly

"I could be asking you the same thing." He countered

"I'm here to see Stefan, is he here?" She questioned

"Ahh, so you're _Bonnie? _A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" He said softly and she could feel her heart racing. Eventually he let her in and she could immediately here Caroline's perky voice.

"Stefan, this is amazing! I had no idea you could cook so good!" The blonde gushed and Bonnie nearly cringed. Caroline always found a way to compliment Stefan but Bonnie felt he hardly noticed. She had never seen anybody so in love with someone they couldn't have that it nearly broke her heart.

"Guys…" She called out to them and she could hear Caroline's food steps before she even came around the corner.

"Oh thank God you're here! I really couldn't have been here today alone!" Caroline whispered as they hugged. Recently she had been trying to distance herself from Stefan which was hard to do considering Mystic Falls was a very small, close nit community.

"Well we might as well get this over with." Bonnie said taking a breath before walking through the door of the living room.

**So here is the first half, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been a while but I had to change some things I didn't like anymore** . **Check out my new one shot Trigger, you might like it. The first five people to PM me will have a one shot dedicated to them. All you have to do is PM me a song =) enjoy**

The first thing she saw when she walked in was the way Elena had herself draped across Stefan who looked more interested in the place settings on the table. Her attention then drifted towards the mass amount of food that graced the table.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Bonnie asked politely even though at this point she couldnt have given a fuck either way.

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena spoke in an extremely chipper voice that borderline dripped with sarcasm.

"Bonnie." Stefan nodded to her and she took note of how his eyes seemed to linger on Caroline for a half a second until he turned his attention back to Elena.

"I brought wine, I'm going to go put it in the fridge." Bonnie replied before strutting out of the kitchen with Caroline following her.

"I honestly don't know why I agreed to this." Bonnie hissed loud enough for the occupants in the room to hear.

"Because you love me and we haven't spent any time with our friends lately." Caroline's bubbly personality came out again.

"Well that's because they aren't really our friends! I don't trust Elena and I honestly don't want to be in the same room as her. What she did to you wasn't right and she still hasn't apologized to you about it. We were supposed to be best friends, you don't do that you your best friend."Bonnie snapped and instantly felt guilty at the taken aback look that graced Caroline's features.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She sighed as she brought Caroline into a hug.

"No you're right. I don't trust her either but I don't want to throw away almost fifteen years of friendship over one guy." Caroline agreed

"Babe, it isn't one guy. What about Tyler, Matt or even Jeff? Its becoming a thing. I don't want her to walk over you anymore. Why should her happiness come at your heartbreak? But if you want to just forget about it, then I support you." Bonnie told her pushing back several locks of hair that fell in the blonds face.

"Honestly I don't know if I can just forget about this. Bonnie I really love him." Caroline said as several silent tears cascaded down her face. When they heard footsteps approaching in the hall, they quickly made themselves presentable.

"Well if this isn't a sight for sore eyes." Damon leaned up against the door post.

"Are you always like this?" Bonnie asked arching an eyebrow

"Like what? Charming, dashingly handsome and intelligent?" Damon asked walking towards her.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of pompous, arrogant and a down right asshole." Bonnie responded causing Caroline to bend over with laughter.

"Asshole? I have been nothing but a gentleman to you." Damon faux pouted.

"Alright maybe it was pushing it a little but I needed a third thing." Bonnie sassed causing Damon to smile.

"I hope I'm not being to forward but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime." Damon asked shuffling back and forth on his feet. Bonnie eyed him narrowly before responding.

"How about a rain check?" She asked saucily

"I'll hold you to that. For now let's go eat with my brooding brother and his OCD girlfriend." Damon muttered .

**The rest of the evening went by without hitch as Bonnie, Caroline and Damon left out for a night out bar hopping**.

At the club: Hookah Lounge

Damon was able to get the threesome in a popular Hookah Lounge several towns over and all three of them began to enjoy the festivities had to offer. Drinks were flowing and Damon and Bonnie had found a small corner in the bar.

"So what brought you back to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked downing a shot of tequila.

"It was a long time coming. I was home sick for a while but I finally got the time off of work to come back and visit my brother." Damon replied downing his shot.

"So how old are you and what do you do for a living?" Bonnie was alternating between smoking her own Hookah and taking several of the shots off the table.

"Twenty three and I run my own vintage car collection. I acquire very rare things. Sometimes I collect them but more often then not I sell them for above market value. Right now I am coming out with my own rare collection line. There will only be five vehicles in the world. How old are you?"" Damon asked taking the pipe from her.

"Twenty. My birthday is in three days." She shrugged

"Damn, so I'm giving alcohol to a minor?" Damon teased.

"If that's how you want to look at it. I see it as a pre-birthday celebration." Bonnie smirked back at him.

"So do I get to lick the icing off?" Damon looked at her through hooded eyes and Bonnie clenched her legs close.

"You wanna get out of here?" Bonnie asked him. She was surprised at how straight forward she was being with him but it probably had something to do with the nine shots she had down and her six month dry spell since her last fuck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come and put your name on it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Put your name on it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come and put your name on it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bet you wanna put your name on it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Put your name on it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come and put your name on it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ba-ba-baby<strong>_

_**It's not even my birthday**_  
><em><strong>But he want to lick the icing off<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you want it in the worst way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't wait to blow my candle<strong>**s out**_

They barely made it back to Damon's hotel room before they were going back at it. After making sure Caroline was picked up by Stefan, Damon led Bonnie to his car.

"Black, why am I not surprised." Bonnie chuckled

"Just get in." Damon chuckled. The whole ride in the car consisted of Damon trying to not blow his load in his pants. Bonnie kept him hard with her firm strokes and gentle tugs at his sack. Her tongue would occasionally dart into his ear, or her teeth would graze his neck. She was teasing him and enjoying it.

"You're so fucking thick!" She moaned trying to wrap her tiny hand around his girth. Unzipping his pants, she pulled him out an watched his member slap against his stomach.

"You have got to have the best cock I've ever seen." She mumbled into his neck.

"Fuck, I don't think you know what you're doing to me!" Damon grunted. When Bonnie kissed the head of his penis he was gone, shooting spurts of hot spunk on her chin and chest. He would have been embarrassed at shooting off so early had her tongue not darted out to lick him clean. He was still hard as a rock.

_**He want that cake, cake,**_  
><em><strong>Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cake, cake, cake<strong>_

_**Ooh baby, I like it**_  
><em><strong>You so excited<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't try to hide it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'mma make you my bitch<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cake, cake, cake, cake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cake, cake, cake, cake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cake, cake, cake, cake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cake, cake, cake<strong>_

He had her pressed against the bed, her back arched with nothing but a white lace bra on. Her ebony legs were wrapped around his neck while he feasted on her. His tongue explored her soaking cavity, completely in lust with the sweet ambrosia that was flowing from the juncture in between her thighs. He had made her come twice just using his tongue and his fingers and they were both dying for the grand finale. Grabbing his dick, he let it slide between her slick lip garnering moans from both of them. When he couldn't take it anymore he popped the mushroom head of his penis in and watched the emotions play out on the face of the beauty under neath him. She was extremely tight, not a virgin but damn near close. Inching in slowly until he reached her hilt he gave her a moment before beginning to plow her into the bed.

_**I know you wanna bite this**_  
><em><strong>Its so enticin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothin' else like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'mma make you my bitch<strong>_

_**And it's not even my birthday**_  
><em><strong>But you wanna put your name on it<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's not even my birthday<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he tryna put his name on it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oooh, I wanna fuck you right now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just get up on my body...<strong>_

Her body was on fire, a sheen of sweat coated every inch of her. Damon was now underneath her as she road him like a bucking bronco. The bed was squeaking in protest and Bonnie groaned when Damon's hands traveled up to pinch her nipples. She felt her wall begin to flutter around him signalling the start of her impending orgasm. Damon groan feeling himself approaching closely also. He pinched her nerve button and felt her grip his shaft in a death grip. Groaning he slicked his thumb with her juices and slid the tip of it into her ass.

When Bonnie felt his finger slide into her butt she immediately squirted to her release. Damon grunted loudly, flipping them over before fucking her hard into the mattress. Several thrust later he pulled out and spurted all over her ass and back.

"Shit that was amazing!" He groaned watching as Bonnie tried to catch her breath. Dragging himself out of the bed he went and grabbed a wash cloth and began cleaning off the brunette.

"I've never cum like that before. Normally I don't like things touching my ass either. I'm not into anal like that." Bonnie gasped.

"You've never been with anybody like me before." Damon smirked

"I could same the about you. Who cums from a hand job?" Bonnie teased.

"I'm not afraid to admit that's the best sex I've ever had though." Damon said serious laying down beside her.

"Neither am I." Bonnie said pecking softly on the lips before laying down.

"Night Bon Bon." Damon muttered

* * *

><p><strong>My first sex scene ever so let me know what you think. I already know its not good but I would love the feedback<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So Todays challenge is seeing who can guess what movie a certain line is from. Leave the line and the movie in the comment section and I will let you know your prize. First three people to guess win. Sooooo Read and Review**

The sun shone into the apartment the next morning settling directly onto Bonnie's face. She woke to a start, unaware of her surroundings. A dull ache emanating from between her thighs brought back the memories of last night and she fought to keep the smile off her face. She turned looking for Damon and was surprised to see a mass of rumpled sheets where he should have been.

Stepping out of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor, she took in her state of undress. Walking over to his drawers she pulled out a black t-shirt that would reach her mid-thighs and slipped it over her head. Groaning when she noticed various purple hickies all over her body and deep hand prints on her thighs and hips. Not bothering with bottoms she walked out of the bed room, following the smell of pancakes into the kitchen.

"Ah, I see the dead has arose." Damon teased not looking up from where he was slicing strawberries.

"Very funny." Bonnie replied swiping a strawberry off the plate. Damon looked up and gawked at her.

"Yesterday I thought you looked sexy in that dress but damn." He took the last batch of pancakes off the stove before turning to her.

"Come here." He beckoned with his finger loving the way she looked in the morning. He grabbed her by the thighs and hoisted her onto the counter.

"What no panties?" Damon was surprised.

"I cant wear something you tore last night." She sassed picking up a hand full of the fruit off the plate. Popping two into her mouth she fed Damon a few pieces before looking for the rest of her breakfast.

"So do you normally cook for the girls you fuck?" Bonnie asked trying to seem innocent.

"Nah, I don't let them stay long enough for that. Usually I call a cab before they get attached." He responded honestly

"Are you serious?" Bonnie burst out laughing "How do you know if I wont get attached?" She asked when she managed to stop laughing. Despite the light atmosphere her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for him to respond.

"I wouldn't mind it." He told her seriously

"Awe aren't I special" Bonnie responded sarcastically

"Yeah you are. Hell I'm trying to wine an dine you." Damon pecked her lips

"With pancakes and strawberries?" She cocked an eyebrow

"No, with dinner reservations at the Villa." He said turning to grab two plates.

"You're kidding right? It's damn near impossible to get reservations there." Bonnie gawked

"Well we got em, in the V.I.P section for two days from now." Damon said smartly setting her late full of food in front of her.

"Two days from now? That's my..." Bonnie trailed off

"Happy Birthday!" He responded cheekily.

She jumped out of her chair and onto him screaming thank yous. When Damon caught her he was once again reminded about her lack of underwear.

"Damn, your gonna kill me." He hissed, letting his fingers swipe at her center

After their extracurricular activities the duo had decided to go back to the Bordering House to visit Stefan, after making a quick stop at Bonnie's apartment for a quick shower and a change of clothes they found themselves walking into world war three.

"What the hell do you mean you're in love with someone else ?" Elena's voice filtered into the hallways.

"Lena calm down." Stefan's voice tried to soothe her

"Don't tell me to calm down pony boy!" Several crashes followed this and Bonnie and Damon ran into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?! Damon roared.

"This-this ASSHOLE is breaking up with me for another girl!" Elena cried running over to them. She hugged Damon , as Bonnie looked at Stefan skeptically.

"Look why don't I take her somewhere to calm down and you help Stefan. He doesn't like talking to me about this shit." Damon looked uncomfortable. Bonnie seemed uncomfortable in the way that Elena was clinging to him but decided not to say anything.

Grabbing a trash bag she began to pick up broken pieces of plates, cup and other various dishes that Elena managed to get her hands on.

"Damn Stef what did you do?" Bonnie asked surveying all the damage.

"I just wasn't in love with her. I never was. I just wanted to be noticed." He said cryptically.

"By who?" Bonnie demanding. She internally cringed thinking about how both Caroline and Elena would take this news.

"Caroline. Yesterday when I picked her up she was plastered, yet she was still the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. She blurted out that she loved me and then started crying. I've been trying to get close to her for the longest but then she went out with Matt and I realized I needed to move on. Elena was just there" Bonnie was shocked at his honesty.

"Look, we're cool and all but if you hurt Caroline, I will cut you." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

"It won't come to that." Stefan spoke confidently

"For your sake, I hope so." She said before leaving.

BACK WITH ELENA AND DAMON

" I can't believe he just dumped me. AHHHH" Elena screamed kicking his dashboard.

"Look I know your upset but this is a very expensive car." Damon looked at her sharply.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think I'm pretty, like do you find me attractive ?" Elena looked at him earnestly

"I'm sorry but I'm into somebody else." Damon was uncomfortable, so he shot Bonnie a quick texts saying he was on his way back.

"Is she prettier than me?" Elena whined

"Lets just say she is the prettiest girl in the world to me." Damon replied as he pulled up.

"Damon whats wrong?" Bonnie asked concerned. She ran out to the car just as he got out.

"I just think they both had enough time to cool off, I was missing my little sarcastic, sexy side kick." He told her pushing some of her hair out of her face, loving the slight blush that rose to her cheeks.

"I think we should drop Elena off at her brothers and then we could go down town." Bonnie said leaning into his chest.

"Okay, lets go." He said opening up the passenger door for her as Elena looked on.

"Bonnie, I was sitting there." Elena's tone held a tinge of agitation.

"Well if you cant see, I'm sitting here right now." Bonnie responded

"If you're trying to get close to him, its no use. He already has his eyes on someone else." Elena whispered into Bonnie's ear from the back seat.

"Somehow I'm not worried." Bonnie quipped before giving Damon the directions to Jeremy's house. Elena insisted they come up stairs so Damon could her brother, Damon not knowing the tension hey would lie ahead agreed.

"Damon this is my baby brother Jeremy. Bonnie you two already know each other too well." Elena replied suggestively. Damon who didn't miss the longing looks that Jeremy was sending Bonnie, or the glares she sent him back wanted to know the history.

"How well do you two know each other?" He tried to seem innocent and nearly flinched at Elena's enthusiasm to answer the question.

"Oh she didn't tell you? I'm surprised seeing how cozy you two looked today. Her and Jeremy were high school sweethearts, together for almost three and a half years." Elena gushed

"Oh really? That's interesting ." Damon shrugged. He honestly wasn't worried just by the fact that Bonnie was glaring at the kid and that when he went in for a hug she side stepped him, lacing her hand with Damon's.

"Yeah we all thought they were going to get married. They were practically soul mates." Elena continued not get the reaction she was looking for.

"We were hardly soul mates and we would never have gotten married. The kid is a freaking quick shooter with no hang afterwards." Bonnie hissed causing Elena and Jeremy to flinch.

"Bonnie..." Jeremy tried walking towards her and Damon had to stop himself from standing in-front of her. Bonnie's hand and sharp tongue stopped the boy in his steps.

"No if Elena wants to dish the dirt we might as well say it all. Not only could he not hang but he had a drug problem. I'm not talking about weed, your boy was popping pills. Secondly I found him in bed with someone else, lets just say he likes them old and wrinkled." Bonnie turned her nose up in disgust. Jeremy turned bright red.

"Oh and Elena, just because you plastic relationship has gone to shit doesn't mean you have to bring people down. Karma is a bitch though. Don't worry I'm sure you wont be without a dick for too long." Bonnie stormed out of the apartment as Damon struggled to keep up.

"Hey hold on wait! Are you alright?" Damon pulled her back noticing the unshead tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just cant believe she did that. Well I mean I can, but I'm just angry." Bonnie sighed

"Why are you so upset?" Damon asked bringing her into a quick hug.

"Cause she always tries to bring people down to make herself seem more attractive." Bonnie let out a frustrated grunt.

"Trust me, she is NOT more attractive the you. I mean come on have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Damon smirked looking her up and down.

"Hmmm, I need some cheer me up sex." Bonnie pouted. Letting out a yelp when Damon scooped her up and began running to the car she began to laugh.

"What is wrong with you?" She chuckled

"Nothing, I have a job to do. I can't see such a pretty lady sad anymore." Damon wagged his eyebrows before starting the car.

"This time we are just going to go slow. I'm still sore." Bonnie said putting her feet up on the dash.

"That's because you were tight like it was your first time. I mean I did my job and got that pussy nice and wet before I put in work." Damon said looking her up and down.

"That's what happens when you don't have sex for over six months." Bonnie groaned. Her hand snaking underneath her skirt at its own accord. Damon was eyeing her hungrily, while at the same time trying to watch the road.

"Shit I'm already wet." Bonnie gasped throwing her head back in wild abandon.

"I am going to bend your ass like a fuck pretzel tonight." Damon said readjusting himself in his pants.

"Promises promises." Bonnie said thrusting three of her fingers in.

**So what do you think? I hope everyone is still interested and Happy Thanksgiving =). **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Now that the semester is almost over I will have more time to update frequently. CiCi G won the last challenge. First five readers that Review AND PM me a song will get a one shot, so go go go!**

Today was the "big day", she was finally old enough to legally drink but nobody in Mystic Falls ever really followed that law anyways. It wasn't like she was gonna go drinking anyways. She had been feeling queasy for a while now and with a missed period she didn't want to take a chance. Bonnie stood in front of her mirror looking herself over intently. She had went scissor crazy with her hair and now she had a shoulder length face frame, with a straight bang. Caroline had come over earlier and done her makeup, smokey eyes and blood red lips stood out against her white two piece. The top was a simple white lacy bandeau with a white pencil skirt and red bottom pumps. It was a little daring for her and heavy on the pockets but she couldn't wait to see Damon's face when his eyes finally landed on her.

"Babe, you look gorgeous!" Caroline gushed

"You think he'll like it?" Bonnie asked turning to look at her butt in the mirror.

"_I_ think he'll love it." The smooth voice came from the door frame, belonged to the handsome raven haired man in question.

"It isn't too much is it? I mean I look like I have a fake ass." Bonnie rambled

"Bon Bon, your ass looks amazing. Its my third favorite thing about you." Damon circled her like a predator stalking its prey before his hand reached out and squeezed the thing in question.

"Whats the other two?" Bonnie asked curiously, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"For me its all about your eyes. There beautiful, but they let me know everything that I need. Whether your angry, sad or happy. Or when you want me to bend you over the kitchen table like right now." He said watching the blush creep up her neck before his lips latched on her pulse point biting harshly before soothing the sting with his tongue. Stepping back slightly he admired the purplish hickie that he left.

"The second is your mouth. You say exactly what you want without a filter. However you are also one of the nicest people I know, so that alone is sexy as hell. Plus you have the cutest lips ever when you pout." Damon chuckled, pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"We better get going or else we aren't going to make it out of this room tonight." Bonnie sighed stepping away from him. He had this pull about him that made her want to forget everything except him and her.

"Well my lady, your chariot awaits." Damon chuckled leading her out of her apartment

Damon wasn't kidding when he said her chariot awaited. However he knew that she wasn't the horse draw carriage type of girl, instead he brought out his baby. A Koenigsegg CCX , the most expensive street legal car that also only happens to be one of four in the world. He drove them to the resturant and somehow was abe to reserve the V.I.P lounge for just them.

"Damon...I dont know what to say. You didnt have to do all of this." Bonnie sighed feeling uncomfortable.

"I know, thats why I did it. You are a good givier but you really need to work on your taker game." Damon joked.

The night had gone on without a hitch, Damon took her several towns over to one of the best clubs in Virginia before his phone rang.

"Hello...what no! Look calm down tell me where you are and I'll come get you!" Damon shouted catching Bonnie's attention

"I'm on my way!" He grabbed Bonnie by the arm and began leading her out of the club.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie winced at how fast Damon was practically dragging her to the car. He seemed to notice her discomort because he slowed down a bit.

"Elena just called me talking about killing herself." Damon tugged on his hair in frusteration before pulling off towards the dirrection Elena told him she would be at.

"How'd she get your number?" Bonnie was curious.

"I gave it to her." He sighed whipping around the corner.

"Why?" She didn't mean for it to come out as bitter as it did but what was done was done.

"Are you serious right now? Your friend is talking about killing herself and you want to know why I gave her my number?" Damon asked in disbelief

"Yes that's exactly what it is . I know Elena and right now she is just looking for attention." Bonnie argued

"And if she isn't? You really want to take that chance?" Damon asked pulling up on Elena's apartment. Without saying anything they both rushed over to Elena's door only to find it unlocked.

Elena sat on her couch with a bottle of scotch, a butter knife , in just her bra and panties.

"Why'd you bring her?!" Elena shouted drunkedily waving the butter knife in Bonnie's direction cause Damon to stand in front of her.

"Elena whats going on with you?" He asked looking around for something that she would try to hurt either herself or them with.

"Cant you see? She's so drunk, she is trying to **kill** herself with a _butter knife" _Bonnie muttered.

"I just wanted to see you Dammy. You said if I wanted to talk then to call you." Elena stood up shakily

" I meant over the phone, and that was because you were upset about Stefan. You told me you moved on" Damon shot back ignoring the looks that Bonnie was throwing him.

"Duhhh, why you think I called you! I want to fuck but you brought _her." _Elena spat looking at Bonnie in disgust.

"I told you I'm not into you like that." He snapped losing his patiences.

"Why not? You said you thought I was pretty! Are yo just saying this cause she is standing there? Cause I guarntee , Im the better fuck!" Elena hiccuped

"Excuse me bitch?!" Bonnie asked stepping towards her.

" You do know she like black right?" Elena asked turning towards Damon whose jaw dropped.

"We'll if you must know I'm into black girls. I can't believe how fucking ignorant you are!" Damon spat ready to leave the apartment . Just as he turned away, Elena roughly dragged the knife across her wrist, although not hard enough to draw blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie asked slapping the knife out of her hand.

" You! And your slutty ass friend! You both ruined everything!" Elena snapped

"So cause you get regected your gonna try and rub yourself raw with a butter knife?" Damon asked in disbelief .

" I wasn't really gonna hurt myself. It was just to get you here but now your trying to leave." Elena pouted causing Bonnie to step away from her.

"This bitch is crazy." She mumbled shaking her head.

"Damon you have to stay! What if I hurt myself for real this time?" Elena panicked

"You need to go lay down and go to bed! I'm calling your brother." Bonnie said all the while she dialed Jeremy's number. In less then twenty minutes Baby Gilbert was there to release them. They had barely been in the car for five minutes before Damon started questioning her.

"Why the hell do you still have Jeremy's number?" he asked coldly not looking at her.

"Well not for the reason's your have Elena's" She spat back " We all have his number in case Elena turns up drunk somewhere" She miffed.

"Look I didn't mean much by it." Damon sighed

"Yes you did, just take me home." Bonnie hissed turning away from him.

He pulled up to her apartment and chose to follow her up.

"You can go now!" She told him once they were inside of her home.

"Come on, I didn't mean to act like a dick. I'm sorry.' Damon said giving her a hug.

"Don't ever ask me any shit like that again. Your the only one I'm fucking twenty-four seven so you better act like it." She softened slightly when he pecked her on the lips.

"I know, I'm just an asshole that wants you to himself." Damon said backing her up into the kitchen while at the same time unzipping her skirt.

"I seem to remember you saying something about bending me over earlier." Bonnie responded breathlessly .

His rough hands grabbed her ass tightly before he pulled the skirt off of her. She was already pulling the top off her head and was heading for her shoes when he stopped her.

"Keep em on, your gonna need the extra height." He mumbled into her skin, biting at the chocolaty flesh. Instead her hands reached out to rip the top off of his chest before running her hands up and down his hairless body.

"Fuck, your so fucking sexy." Bonnie moaned when Damon crouched down, biting the insides of her thighs, leaving love marks all over her body.

"I think tonight I'm gonna eat you until you _beg_ me to stop." Damon smirked before standing up abruptly

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"Take off your panties and sit on the table spread eagle." He demanded watching as she hurried to do what he told her. He went to her freezer searching until he found the object he was looking for. Grabbing the box of Popsicles he walked over to Bonnie who was already lightly swiping at her clit.

" Well well well, look what we have here. You starting without me." He asked gripping her hand before bring it to his mouth.

"Shit! I don't know how you make me so wet." Bonnie moaned with her eyes screwed shut

"Because you make me this hard." He emphasized rubbing his denim covered crotch into her bare skin causing her to gasp from the friction.

"You see what you do to me?" Damon's eyes got several shades darker, clouded with lust.

"Baby, I need you!" She whined desperately needed more.

He quickly crouched down until he was eye level with her dripping apex before flicking his tongue between her slippery folds collection some of her sweet cream before giving her a french kiss.

"You see how good you taste?" He asked tugging on her hair so she would open her eyes.

"Ayeee, more!" She begged

He quickly went back to work, licking up as much as he could get but she just seemed to keep coming. Sticking his middle finger into her sticky cunt, he it at the same time he latched onto her bundle of nerves, instantly sending her over the edge. Instead of stopping he kept sucking and biting at her until she came again. Grabbing a Popsicle out of the box, he quickly opened it before sticking it into Bonnie's wet heat. She let out a yelp as she clamped down onto the top half, her back arched involuntarily and for a moment she was seeing stars.

Damon pulled the Popsicle out of her, licking up the melted juices before running it up and down her pussy lips.

"Fuck baby..." Bonnie moaned when Damon began slurping at her again. She felt an itchy tingly sensation start at the end of her toes, and her stomach began knotting up. Realizing Damon was drawing a full body orgasm out of her, she completely let go and crashed over the edge shaking uncontrollably. Damon however kept going until he heard the magical words.

"Baby.. no more!" She gasped and He sat up with a self satisfied smirk.

"Damn girl, you gave like four times." He smile carrying her into the bedroom. Sitting down he situated her in his lap.

"Give me a minute." She yawned.

"Baby its okay, go to sleep. Today was all about you." He whispered into her hair watching as her breath evened out indicating she had in fact fallen asleep. It didn't take him to long to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Ehh, next chapter, let me know what you think. Not my best work and All mistakes are mine

Damon woke up with a start when he felt something hot and tight slide across his bare member. He looked up through hazy eyes, wondering if he was still dreaming when he zoned in on Bonnie who had a devilish smirk on her face. Looking down, he realized she rid him of his pants and had taken him out of his boxers. He was hard as a rock, and his hips thrust up instinctively, sliding his engorged cock up her slipper folds.

"Ahhh" He was rewarded with moan. Now fully awake, he glanced at the clock that read 3:12 before he spoke.

"Mmhhhmm, I wanna wake up like this ever fucking day." His voice was still heavy with sleep.

"If you play your cards right you can." Bonnie whispered, her tongue darting into his ear causing him to grab her hips tightly and hiss.

"Can I put it in?" He asked slapping his dick on her clit.

"If you can't, I might have to find someone who will." She teased and let out an airy laugh that was immediately halted by Damon sheathing his whole cock in at once. Flipping her over he began pounding her into the mattress.

"Why you gotta say shit like that? He pouted slamming into her harder

_SLAP_. His hand connected into the bare flesh of her ass causing her to clench tightly on his member.

"You know nobody can give you what you want, NO, what you need like I cant."

_SLAP_

"Shit baby! Right there, right there!" Bonnie gasped when Damon pulled all the way out of her.

"What the hell?" She whined when he sat back against the head board with his arms behind his head, signature smirk still intact. His dick stood straight against his stomach and glistened with her juices, the head was a purplish shade and the shaft was red in color. It looked uncomfortable, with his balls pulled up tight begging to release his fluid.

"I want you to tell me that nobody can give you what I can." Damon smirked, his eyes held a lustful glint

"You know I can just finish my self off right?" Bonnie cocked and eyebrow as three of her fingers sought out her snatch.

"Yea you could." Damon shrugged "You just know it wont feel as good as my dick hitting all that." He began stroking his cock in order to release some tension. Thinking about her options she realized it was a no brainier, she quickly crawled over and sank back onto him.

"Nobody can give it to me like you" She groaned riding him.

"Shit and nobody can make me cum like you. I swear this is some golden ass pussy." He said pinching down on her clit watching as she began to ride him harder.

"Hhhhh, I'm so close!" She curled into him as he began to take the lead feeling his release quickly approaching. Biting down on his neck as waves of ecstasy crashed down around her, he let out a loud groan and squirts of his cum bathed her insides. After a few moments he gently pulled out of her before pulling the covers of them as sleep finally claimed them for the night

:

:

:

Bonnie woke up to an empty bed as the smell of food hit the air around her. Slowly paddling over to her close she grabbed a long tshirt and a pair of loose shorts before making her way into the kitchen.

"You know, I don't think this will ever get old." She grinned

"What?" Damon asked flipping the last pancake out of the pan.

"Waking up to some hot guy cooking me pancakes." She smirked

"Well if you play your cards right." Damon pecked her on the forehead.

"I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, but I didn't know if I was reading to much into it at first. I probably still am and this will be really embarrassing!" Damon rambled but was cut off by Bonnie kissing him hard.

"You're cute when your nervous." She chuckled

"Will you go out with me?" Damon blurted out watching as Bonnie frowned in confusion.

"Haven't we already gone out? Why would you be nervous about asking me out?' She asked pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"I mean like go out go out. Like will you be my girl?" Damon asked seriously causing Bonnie's head to shoot up.

" You mean its you who has gotten attached this time? I should have called a cab." Bonnie teased

" That isn't an answer." Damon sighed.

"Well seeing as your the only one I have ever let eat stuff out of me, I figured the answer would be a no brainier. But if I have to spell it out for you Damon, I'd love to be your girl as long as this is a monogamous relationship." Bonnie replied

"Hell yeah, I ain't into sharing!" Damon growled pulling her to him.

"Neither am I, you better remember that when you give out your phone number!" She nipped harshly at his lip.

" As much as I want some pancakes with a side of you, I promised my brother and Blondie that we'd go out with them later. Don t worry though, there will be plenty of time of me to get you _sticky _later." He said cheekily.

SOMETIME LATER: 

"Its good to see that you two were finally able to drag yourselves out of hiding." Stefan joked causing Caroline to laugh.

"A sense of humor? I guess Blondie was right, miracles are real." Damon shot back nudging Bonnie who smirked.

"I think you've been spending to much time with my brother, your starting to look like him." Stefan brought Bonnie into a hug.

"Come on, we're ready to kick your asses in bowling." Bonnie joked looping her arm with Caroline who had pulled her over towards the bathroom.

"Soooo whats going on between you and Damon?" Caroline asked in a sing-song-y voice .

"We've been hanging out a lot." Bonnie shrugged waiting for Caroline to ask the right question.

"And by hang out you mean fuck? Cause your neck is covered in hickies and your walking around like a girl on top of the world." Caroline smiled knowingly

"Yeah we do that to, but we go out a lot. He took me to the Villa for my birthday and then to this club." Bonnie explained

"Are you sure you know what your getting into? Stefan said he wasn't the type to settled down let alone pay attention to one girl like he has with you. I don't want you to get hurt." Caroline told her concerned

"He explained to me a bit. Don't worry Care-Bear I knew what I was getting into before he asked me out."Bonnie replied

"What asked you out? Like to be his girlfriend?" Caroline responded giddily.

"Yeah he asked me this morning." Bonnie blushed

"Oh my goodness we should totally double date!" Caroline gushed as they walked out of the bathroom.

"That would be a negative ghost rider. I'm not gonna sit by while you two make goo goo eyes at each other. So hand over my girl so we can whoop some ass."Damon smirked

"Down boy."Bonnie whispered to him.

"Look at them, they look like a newly wed couple and they talk about us!" Caroline pouted.

"Come on babe, lets just bowl." Stefan said kissing away her pout


End file.
